1. Technical Field
This invention generally relates to dental care. More particularly, the invention relates to toothbrushes. Specifically, the invention relates to a vibrating toothbrush that includes a handle with a tubular member extending outwardly from one end of a body, and a replaceable brush head sleeve that slides over the tubular member and detachably engages the handle, and wherein one or more of the sleeve, tubular member and body incorporate vibration damping zones that aid in reducing vibration transmission from the vibrating head through to the handle of the toothbrush.
2. Background Information
There are many vibrating electric toothbrushes available on the market. Most have a small motor with an off-center weight disposed proximate the end of the drive shaft. The motor typically is located in the handle portion of the brush and the drive shaft and eccentric weight is disposed closer to the brush head. One of the problems encountered in this type of toothbrush is that the vibratory action at the bristle tips is substantially reduced and, in fact, the handle has a tendency to vibrate more than the bristle tips. This problem results in a less than desirable cleaning action.
Various inventors have attempted to address the issue of controlling handle vibration. One example is found in Hahn, U.S. Pat. No. 5,987,681. Hahn discloses a vibrating toothbrush having a handle and a head connected together by a shank. A motor is mounted in the handle and a drive shaft extends outwardly therefrom and through the shank and has an eccentric weight attached thereto in a region proximate the head. As the drive shaft rotates, the eccentric weight causes vibrations in the brush head. These vibrations would be transmitted into the handle but the drive shaft is made from a flexible material and has flexible couplings along its length. Additionally, a damping O-ring is utilized as part of the connection mechanism between the shank region and the handle.
Hafliger et al (U.S. Patent Publication No. 2002/0124333) discloses a disposable electric toothbrush that includes a handle region, a neck region and a brush head. A device that causes vibration in the head is provided in the neck region of the brush. A plurality of vibration damping regions is provided in the neck in a location disposed between the vibration causing device and the handle. The vibration damping regions comprise a plurality of substantially parallel notches that are cut into the neck and are filled with an elastically compliant material. The notches extend only over a portion of the neck's circumference. The publication also discloses that constrictions or bellows may be provided in the neck instead of the notches filled with elastically compliant material.
Sorrentino (U.S. Patent Publication No. 2007/0163061) discloses a disposable vibrating toothbrush comprising a unitary handle, neck and brush head. The toothbrush includes a vibration causing mechanism in that is located in a rigid housing in the neck of the device. The toothbrush further includes one or more vibration isolating zones located in the neck and adjacent the housing. These zones are regions where the neck material is reduced in cross-section, is thinned, removed or replaced by damping material so that vibrations are not easily transmitted therethrough. The housing that contains the vibration causing mechanism provides additional support to these structurally weakened areas.
U.S. Patent Publication No. 2009/0025156 (Asada et al) teaches a vibrating toothbrush having a handle with an elongated stem extending from one end. A replaceable sleeve that includes a brush head is slid over the stem and into engagement with the handle. The toothbrush also includes a device for causing vibration in the brush head. This device is located in the stem and as the stem vibrates, the sleeve and therefore the brush head is caused to vibrate. The toothbrush also includes a mechanism for mechanically isolating the vibration in the brush head from the handle. This mechanism comprises an elastic member that is used to secure the stem into the handle. The elastic member is disposed within an interior chamber of the handle.
While all of the above toothbrushes function adequately, there is still a need in the art for a vibrating toothbrush that includes an improved damping mechanism for reducing the tendency of vibrations to be transmitted from the vibrating head to the handle of the brush.